kotnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic III
Opening Scroll ---- Two years have passed. With the battles between the Sith and Ruak of late, the Republic has heavily militarized. In the past two years, major leaps have been made in weapons technology. 5 giant "Enforcer" cruisers have been made (being about 10k long), each controlling a different rim, that are so advanced, they are nearly invincible. They are used to control the outer regions with an iron fist, to make sure no foe ever rises again. However, power corrupts, and many feel that the Republic has gone too far. Each of the captains have their own agenda that they want to fulfill and the fact that these monstrous ships have been given to these power hungry men doesn't make it no easier. There is much tension between the Jedi Council and the Senate. The Force Fleet is stuck in the middle between the Jedi and the Senate, the power hungry captains and peace. Kuron Ordo has become Vice Admiral of the Force Fleet after former Vice Admiral, Arrien Quinn's disappearance. Zeek Cratel, after being chosen to lead the Jedi Council, has stayed with the force fleet, acting as a personal representative of the Jedi Council. The Fleet is given trivial task and missions of little importance, however. Do to their ties with the Jedi, the Republic doesn't feel they can trust them. Enter Isis Caine. A wealthy businessman who inherited a fortune from his father, Caine has his hands in far too many shady operations. The de facto leader of Black Sun, secretly of course, he is considered one of the most powerful men alive. Using Black Sun and various pirate groups on the fringe, he attacks nearly every transport ship that travels to the Outer Rim. Then he sells legit security to traders to combat this. Thus he plays both sides, all the while creating the perfect situation. The Sith are crippled, and there are no signs at all that any Ruaks survived. Voren escaped to Dorhm after his attack on the Jedi Temple. There, he tries to rejoin the sith and build a new army. Some of the sith, however, have declared alliance to Reven Ritter, a self proclaimed sith lord. While he has less followers than Voren, he still commands a small army. Still, neither army has the strength to strike against the Republic. One Enforce Class cruiser could wipe out both armies at once. This further adds to the Republic's frustration with the Outer Rim. With a bit of lobbying by Caine and others, the new defense plan was commissioned to ensure the safety in the Outer Rim. Hundreds of capital ships were ordered, to be made by... Caine Drive Yards. The new ships employ experimental technology that are far beyond any level of technology employed by the Republic previously. Where he found said technology is uncertain, but it appears Caine has a remarkable interest in certain ruins discovered - ruins linked with the Chariot Incident 7 years ago.